Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension Hopping!
by Resting Sovereign
Summary: She said that I'd be going back to the past Konoha to change the future. To change now. But I don't want to leave them so I refused. Too late. I opened my eyes in an unknown place. I saw a sign on one of the doors. I frowned. "Principal's office?"
1. Prologue

**Why hello, inhabitants of the Earth! I come in peace. This is **_**my chemical fox **_**landing a fic once again. **

**I decided to try those time-traveling plots but then I thought, **

'**What if Naruto, instead of going back to the past Konoha, got mixed up in the dimensions and ended up in a school?'**

**Why not, right? I dunno if there are other fics like this but oh well, I thought of it so I'm going to make a story out of it. The title is kind of long but please bear it with me. Only the prologue was in the first point of view but if you want, you could just tell me to do the other chapters in this kind of set-up too.**

**Well then, enjoy!**

* * *

**Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension-Hopping!**

**Prologue**  
_It's a Sign_

* * *

I know. 

I know that it's all over. Soot blended with the air. Flames were continually rising up. Screams echoing near, far, all over the place, so much that you can't even distinguish if it was your own.

Everything was destroyed.

Konoha, Suna, Kiri, and even Oto. Name them. Everywhere. All you could now see was ruins. I tried to look away. But I found out that I can't. Clenching my fists, I could only watch.

They did all of this. They controlled everything that was useful and annihilated the useless. They took hold of all the power.

All.

Except mine.

I know that you already guessed whom I was talking about. That's right. They're called as _the _Akatsuki. Missing nins from all over the world gathered together to form an organization. Hunting, killing, assassinating. Their main goal was to capture every demon. Even the ones that are already sealed into humans, nothing could stop them. They almost succeeded.

Almost, until now. Because they _now_ have me.

A hand in my shoulder urged me to go forward. I resisted. But, of course, it was stronger. Suddenly, I found myself face-to-face with my captor. I thought it was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Who is Sasuke? He's my defective best friend but my best friend nonetheless. But it doesn't matter now, he's dead. Killed by his own brother.

Back to the matters at hand. Well, Itachi isn't my captor. Blue skin with gills on the face. Shark-like. Guess who?

He's none other than Kisame. I stared at him and I noticed that Samehada, his sword, was missing. I cocked an eyebrow. He sneered before pushing me to the ground. Colorful curses flew from my mouth. I can't help it, it hurts.

"Still not giving up? No one's going to save you now" He smirked and I glared at him.

Something fast blurred by my peripheral vision and the next thing I know was that I'm being lifted up.

"Brat? Are you all right?" Her tone was sharp but there was an underlying worry. She stood before me, in all her glory. It seemed that he just punched Kisame to death. Or so I think.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Don't call me that. Come on; let me tend to your injuries." I pushed her hand away. I don't want to add more strain to her. She seemed exhausted enough.

It's a big deal that Kyuubi suddenly stopped healing me. Chakra exhaustion? Maybe. So that's why I'm all powerless. A rest could help but who would want to rest in the middle of this? No one. Everyone wants to help.

"You're already tired. And I'm okay anyway." Her eyes softened. I noticed. "What are we going to do? Konoha's down. No, scratch that, _everything's _down." Now her eyes are sharp. I wonder why?

"I have one solution."

"What is it?" I stared suspiciously. I think she already put a lot of thought in it.

"You're going back." Am I dumb or I just heard that I'm going back?

"Going back to where exactly? Can you see that nothing's left?" She shook her head. Where? I want to know what she's thinking.

"You're going back to the past. Redo the future. Change everything. I know it's a lot of work but I believe in you, kid." I tried pulling my jaw up but it's stuck to the ground. She started hand seals. Lots of them. I tried to step back. No way I'm leaving them here. She pushed me down on all my fours all of a sudden. I looked up. She bit her thumb and wrote something on my back.

I became dizzy and my vision begun to black out. My arms and legs felt jelly and I think it's going to gave way any second. She yelled something but I can't understand it. The last thing I saw was her smiling face and a blue person I recognized as Kisame behind her. I tried to yell and then, I knew no more.

* * *

I woke up in a hard floor. A hard, white floor. 

I tried to clear my still swimming eyesight. I groaned. Everything seemed to ache. My head, arms, legs, body, hell, even my fingers and toes (1) hurts. I tried to sit up and I managed. Memories from last time flooded my already full of pain mind. Shit, am I already back? What time? What year? I needed to know these things.

I blinked back the blurriness. I closed them for one last time before opening them again. Longer. I frowned. A bluish-green door on my right side met my eyes first. What the hell? I looked around.

Metal cabinets (2)? A clock? Doors?

Where the hell am I? Future Hokage's tower hallway??

I stood up on my wobbly legs. I straightened. I am in a hallway. A long, empty hallway, in fact. I tried walking, using the metal cabinets as support. It rattled. Or more specifically, the locks rattled. I have to see at least someone I know. As I _tried _to walk, one lockless cabinet flap opened. I faced a mirror hanging on the inside. I sighed. I seemed normal. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskered cheeks and tan complexion. No more injuries too. And then I noticed I was wearing something different from my normal jounin suit. I jerked back.

I'm wearing white button-up top and black pants with black shoes. Extraordinary shoes. I peeked inside my top clothes. A white sleeveless shirt was underneath it. My eyes widened.

What happened to my clothes?!

Control my temper. Observe my surroundings. I sighed once again. Where the hell did Tsunade brought me?

I looked at the things inside the cabinet. Books, folders, pens and papers filled the space inside. I took one of the books.

"Tr-Tri-go… Tri-go-no-me-try? Trigonometry? (3)" What is that? It's the first time I have heard of that word. I leaned on the cabinets before flipping the pages.

Numbers, letters and signs was in the book. I made a disgusted expression. Complicated math? Eww, no thanks.

There are other books inside but I paid no more attention to them. I closed the cabinet flap. I noticed that I could stand straight again. I walked straight down the hall. I passed by a stairs leading down. So this is the top floor. I arrived at the end and a sign on the only door here caught my attention. I frowned.

"Principal's office? (4)"

* * *

**So, how was it? **

**Hehehe! So long for a prologue chapter. I'm sorry! Hope you didn't get bored.**

**And sorry for the grammatical errors. It's not beta-ed.**

**Hmm. Please review!**

**In case anyone's wondering, dimension-hopping is from the term bar-hopping (pub crawl) where someone or a group of people goes from bar to bar to have fun.**

* * *

**(1)I was really tempted to write groin instead of fingers and toes. Haha!**

**(2)Does he know what a locker is? I'm not sure so I just assumed that he know a cabinet and the locker looked like a cabinet to him.**

**(3)Trigonometry is a subject for a four year high school student but since Japanese HS education consists of only three years (and for the fact that I'm not too familiar at Jap. education and things), it'll be their subject for their last year. 3rd year. Do I get everything right?**

**(4)Let's say that the academy in the series is not managed by a principal alone but by the whole council so the word principal is foreign in his vocabulary. **

* * *

**I have some questions.**

**What's the typical age for a 3****rd**** year high school student in Japan? Is it fifteen?  
**


	2. Arc I: Chapter One

**Here's chapter two an- **

**(Background noise: YOSH! I KNOW THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS HIGHLY IN YO- :gags:)**

**I deeply apologized for the interruption. :clears throat:**

**Now I bring to you the next chapter of TT?IPDH!**

**Oh and thanks to those who answered my questions. I understand it better now. **

* * *

**Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension-Hopping!**

**Arc I: Chapter One**  
_Inside the Bathroom_

* * *

Naruto stared at the door, a frown adorning his features. He hadn't heard of this word. Principal? Maybe, it's a leader of some sorts? Considering that this room is almost isolated among the others, it might as well be. 

He tried the doorknob but he paused in his actions.

What if there are enemies behind this door? Someone he didn't know? Akatsuki?

He shook his head. No use if he'd be eaten by paranoia and he trust Tsunade to not just land him wherever dangerous. Ah, wait. He forgot about his chakra. Surely, he could detect someone and know them immediately. Letting his chakra flare a bit, Naruto winced when he heard a small crack. He looked around. He was sure he just heard a glass breaking.

Wasn't the glass here specially made to endure heavy chakra? He just released a bit!

He cursed his luck when he realized that the _glass_that - he hopefully only imagined – cracked was on the other side of the door. Shortly, there were footsteps coming nearer and loud swears happening at the other side. He panicked, running up the wall and crouching upside down at the ceiling were the first things that came to his mind.

And he just did that.

* * *

Tsunade grumbled as his large desk mirror fell to the ground, emitting a nasty breaking sound (1). 

"Stupid, perverted, pathetic excuse for a colleague!" Almost practically throwing her cell phone into her bag, she continued pacing back and forth. She was, no, _is_pissed at a certain white-haired old pervert.

_Flash back (2)_

_10 am in the morning. Classes are going on smoothly, some free teachers happily enjoying their break time in their own lounging area; the assistant principal is busy doing something therefore not noticing the loud snores of the dearly loved principal. Ah, what a good day._

_But then, along came the pervert._

_Tsunade felt her phone vibrating in her bag. Disgruntled at being woken up, she answered the call without looking at the caller._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tsunade! I have good news!"_

"_What do you want, Jiraiya?" She narrowed her eyes at the too happy tone of the man._

"_I said I bring good news! You want to talk about it with sake?" Jiraiya giggled on the other line._

"_You're drunk," She pointed out angrily. "And you woke me up to just this crap?"_

"_Oh no," Jiraiya giggled once again. "You remember my student?" Tsunade growled._

"_Yes, the one you're calling as the legendary fourth? What of it?"_

"_His son-"_

"_He has one?!" Sleepiness forgotten, she asked incredulously. She wasn't expecting that. Jiraiya's student, whom he never revealed the name, is a genius. Jiraiya told her about the straight A-grades of the man and his super fast ability to learn things but the only real thing she knew from his student is the face and the age. The guy was only 23 when he died on a car accident thirteen years ago. He couldn't have a son now, can he?_

"_Yes and apparently, he's going to your school as a senior," He paused. "Today"_

_Silence met his statement._

"_Tsuna-"_

"_Do you even know his face?"_

"_No," She's calm. Too calm for his taste. "But I know the name. I think its Uzumaki Naruto. I didn't even get information on where he lived or grew up. The fourth hid him well."_

"_Ah. So do you want to come over here for a cup or two of sake?"_

"_Ahahaha, thanks but no thanks. I… Got more research to do. Bye!"_

"_JIRAI-" A beep from the other line signaled that the conversation was finished. _

"_Damn it!" She slammed her hands down her table. Papers fluttered everywhere and her mirror fell._

_End flash back_

And that was the problem.

How the hell did Uzumaki Naruto entered into her school without her knowing it?

Tsunade cursed. Maybe she signed the papers without looking at it? It could've happened considering that most of the time, she's too preoccupied to notice anything. If that's the case, then Shizune would be able know and look for the files about the boy! Grinning at the prospect that she didn't need to do any added works, she stood up and prepared to do a little manipulation on her assistant.

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain. After his first three steps on the wall, his feet slipped and his back met the wall. Fantastic. It's like going back to the basics of tree-climbing. Oh how wonderful. Does he need to go back to the basics of water-walking as well? 

Footsteps got nearer.

His eyes widened. He needed to hide! Scrambling to his feet, he tried climbing up the wall again. At last, he was crouching upside-down from the ceiling.

The door opened and it revealed a busty blonde that had her hair in pigtails. His eyes widened. Again. He watched frozen as the blonde disappeared through one of the doors.

Tsunade-baachan! She's here! She's really, really here!

Releasing his chakra, he flipped in mid-air so he'd land safely on the floor. He grinned like an idiot and with a speed that only a trained shinobi could do, he was now holding the door open and staring at the two people – who was staring right back at him – he thought he'd never see again.

"Tsu-Tsunade-baachan? Shizune-neechan? I-I'm- Don't you remember me?" He trailed off in his original statement and asked the question that came into his mind when he saw the surprised gaze directed to him. The gaze held no recognition.

"I'm sorry, young man. Do you need anything?" It was Shizune who spoke first. She smiled gently just like how she smiled at him when they first thoroughly met. This action brought prickling sensations in his eyes. The blonde lady that was still staring in shock at him just made the feelings worst.

"Fourth?" His eyes widened in surprise when he heard what Tsunade said.

"I -" He gulped and willed the tears to recede, composing himself. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh!" The black-haired woman exclaimed as she approached him. She patted his shoulders lightly while she ushering him outside the room but not before seeing her give the older female an unreadable look.

* * *

Naruto slumped back at the door just after he closed it. 

This can't be happening. Tsunade and Shizune can't forget him all of a sudden!

He sighed before walking towards the mirror and stared at himself. He was still the same but there was something off with his face. He leaned nearer to the mirror before squinting at his whisker marks. He touched it and his eyes widened.

It-it wasn't a scar! It suddenly turned into a tattoo! Now what the hell is happening?! First, he got this weird clothing then he met Tsunade and Shizune who was suddenly acting out-of-character. Next was his whisker marks that was scars before but now they were tattoos.

He scowled.

Was the jutsu that Tsunade performed went well? He was supposed to go_back_ in time, dammit! Definitely not go somewhere not in Konoha! Hell, he might even be in another dimension now!

He slumped to one of the stalls. Running one hand in his hair, he took a deep breath and pushed himself towards the door.

He needs answers and he needs it _now_. If ever his thoughts about dimension-swapping are true, he might as well kill himself on the spot.**  
**

* * *

** I hope this was long enough. :D Thanks for reading! Please also review if you like it!**

**Pardon the spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**(1) Oooh. It rhymes! Pretty fun!**

**(2) Sorry for having a flashback on chapter one. It's needed so I can't help it. **

* * *

**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

**P.S. If anyone's wondering, yes, it would most likely end up like Tsubasa RC but this is not based on that. So I might add some Pirate!Naruto Characters, A-List!Naruto Characters or others. It depends though… AND this is going to be long since it'll most likely have 5 or more chapters per dimensions. **

**Oh and I'm not going to promise that I'll update regularly because I'll most likely end up breaking that promise especially now that this is my last year in high school. So I'm really sorry for that. But if you like this, please bear with me. **

**Lub you all!**


	3. Arc I: Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I very much appreciate it. And, um, here's the next chapter. Hope it's not too late. XD **

**Disclaimer (I actually forgot to add this on the last two chapters, forgive me): Naruto & Co. are not mine. Everyone should be enjoying their married life now if it was.**

* * *

**Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension-Hopping!**

**Arc I: Chapter Two**  
_Beneath the Teacher's Table_

* * *

It is definitely not a good day, Naruto decided.

First, he was transported without his consent to an unknown place. Second, he's so hungry that his stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. Third, he's lost in this blasted building.

He looked around for something that would indicate where he currently was.

By the looks of it, he knew he shouldn't have gotten lost. This building was so simple and plain that it's almost impossible to get lost but, well, he _is_lost. At what part of the building is he currently located anyway? He shouldn't have wondered too far from Tsunade and Shizune.

He gazed thoughtfully at the numbers and letters on the blue signage at each door on the hallway.

I-A, I-B, I-C…

Strange was the first word Naruto thought. From what he could remember, there were no signs like that on the doors he had previously seen. He could also hear voices talking animatedly, scrapes of chairs, or so he thought, on the floors and even strong pats on walls here.

Suddenly, a door slammed open making him jump high in the air. Without thinking, he ran to the nearest door and went in.

OH.

He surveyed his surroundings. Empty chairs and desks occupied most of the room. A large table – a teacher's table it seems – is placed in front with a regular chalkboard at the wall. He frowned, comparing this classroom to their classroom back at the academy. Not much difference, he thought, only that their room back then –_there_, if he wasn't wrong – has elevated seats.

He walked to one of the desks at the front row and examined it before squinting at the writings and scratches.

'_Love Love Love' _He raised an eyebrow at this.

'_Hotness is Sa-' _the rest of the phrase was horribly scratched.

'_That pig- doesn't- friend for life!' _Now this phrase was completely random, he decided.

He straightened before going to the next desk and doing the same to it.

'_FOOD'_He snickered. It seems that that's the only thing the student sat here thought of.

He moved to another desk. This time, it was the one behind the previous.

Well, he thought, it seems like there's nothing interesting on it. He wondered if maybe the student that occupied this seat was either too lazy to do anything or to diligent in listening to the teacher. He shrugged, it's not like he cares.

* * *

He prided himself for being a patient teacher. He never snapped or lost control of his temper. He hadn't even gave any punishment in the past years of teaching and that, of course, is something to be praised especially if one was a teacher of eleven hormonal teenagers with superior talents. But, as a vein ticked in his forehead, it looks like he's going to break his wonderful record any minute now.

"Now listen here! I only need the scientific names of the plants found in each of your cards! I don't need scribbles on that paper so please_keep it neat! _If you need something to scribble on, please do use your own scratch papers!" He glared at his students.

"BUT IRUKA-SENSEI! What if I need to wri–?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "Did you not hear what I just said Inuzuka-kun?!"

"Um, e-excuse me I-Iruka-sensei," a pretty raven-haired girl, with a pale shade of lilac in her gray eyes, stuttered awkwardly. Withdrawing his attention from the cowering _Inuzuka_, Iruka faced the girl with a small smile. It was a known fact that this particular girl definitely lacks any self-confidence a normal teen should have. That is why whatever the teachers try, they make sure that, in one way or another, it'll help boost the confidence of the girl.

"Yes, Hinata-san?"

"I'm wo-wondering if I co-could g-go ba-back to the room and cha-change my pen? It ra-ra-ran out of ink, se-sen-sensei." The girl blushed, evidently embarrassed by asking alone.

Iruka mentally sighed. "It's fine." He glanced around hoping to find someone else unoccupied to accompany the girl. Someone, someone, some-

Ah, there.

"Uchiha-kun!"

* * *

Naruto idly fiddled with his shirt. Checking the whole classroom but not finding anything remotely interesting – other than the food and love desks – is getting boring. So, he sat on the on the teacher's chair and placed his legs on top of it. To stare at the ceiling while idly fiddling with his shirt was the next best thing he could do.

Mentally, he already started listing the facts for this weird mission or whatever:

1) He woke up in a strange place that should have but failed to resemble the old Konoha Village.

2) Tsunade and Shizune are here but they didn't know him.

3) He recognized one student to be Kanku-

"Wait!" His yell echoed on the empty classroom. "Wait, wait! I saw Kankurou?! Where??" He furrowed his eyebrows to recall his recent memories. But he just can't remember.

Damn, just as he was making some progress.

"Stupid old jutsus." He grumbled as he tried to again sort his memories to remember when and where he saw or remembered Kankurou. He sighed before suddenly tensing.

Are those footsteps getting nearer?

Oh shit, it is.

Naruto quickly recomposed himself after his amazing hearing abilities picked-up the echoes of the footsteps. He rearranged the papers stacked on the table and ducked under the table –thank God the table's inside were hollow – to hide himself just as the door slid open. He held his breath.

"Tha-thank yo-you for acco-accom-pa-accompanying me U-Uch–"

That voice… He knows that voice. But who?

"Hn. Sensei's orders."

His eyes widened. Now that's a voice he could recognize! Sasuke-teme!

Though he couldn't see their reactions, Naruto was so sure that the bastard was wearing a bored expression while the other one that's yet-to-be-identified has flushed in embarrassment. With his heart beating nervously in his chest, he peeked just a little above the edge to see their faces. Just a little bi–

"Oi, who are you?" One second, he's just peeking from under the table and the next, he was pressed painfully at the board being held up by the hands gripping the collar of his shirt. A particular loud, surprised gasp got his attention.

Hinata! Who could've kno–

He was pressed more painfully, a pained groan escaping his lips. He glared at the boy who was glaring back.

"Hyuuga, go fetch sensei."

"I-Iru–"

"Yes. Hurry up!" Sasuke snapped at Hinata. Naruto watched the girl scramble outside the room, not bothering to close the door in her rush. Then, he turned his attention to the boy manhandling him. He narrowed his eyes, his gaze turning icy. He might've felt joy at seeing more of his friends but this particular _friend_ happens to be the one who betrayed and tried to kill him. His defective best friend. "_Who are__you_?"

His eyes narrowed further, if that's even possible. "Release me."

"No. Who are you?" A bastard as always and yet, he didn't recognized him.

"I said _release me."_

"No–" But a burst of chakra cut any words the boy wanted to say as he was thrown at the back of the classroom.

"When I said release me, you release me." He glared at the groaning figure of his friend. But his gaze softened. "Are you okay?" The other just groaned again and shakily stood up. "Sasuke?" Suddenly, the boy's head snapped up. Confusion and shock filled the obsidian-colored eyes as he met Sasuke's surprised stare.

"_Naruto?_"

Naruto felt his own eyes widening. Sasuke recognized him!

"_Sasuke_?"

"What­­–What are you wearing?"

Still too shocked to do or say anything intellectual, Naruto just looked down at his clothes before answering Sasuke. "I–I don't know. I woke up and I'm already wearing this."

"What about the war? Akatsuki?" Sasuke walked towards him, albeit a little bit shaky. His features were scowling, a normal Sasuke expression. "Itachi?" He spat the word venomously but his scowl soon changed into a confused countenance, a rare Sasuke expression. "I thought I was killed?"

Now that made Naruto's brain work.

"YOU'RE SASUKE!" Naruto jumped and rushed to his friend's side before enveloping the other in an awkward hug. He got pushed away.

"The last time I checked, idiot, I am Sasuke." He scowled again as he surveyed the place. "Where are we? Did the Hokage heal me? I remember Kisame's sword piercing me but I should have died with that kind of wound." Sasuke stared pointedly at Naruto, clearly expecting decent answers.

But he didn't get any.

* * *

**I still got one problem with this story. Should I put romance here or not? You know, keep it general and stick with their adventures or put a little romance here and there? If you want pairings, please state the pairing/s that you want and I'll see if I'll be able to incorporate that pairing/s here in the story. Yaoi and het are okay but please bear in mind that romantic interactions are not the story's priority so don't really expect much. I guess that's all. **

**Please do review! **

**I will not post any other chapters unless I get at least 10 reviews!**

**Hehe. Just kidding. Keep the reviews, alerts and faves coming everyone!**

**Lub you all!**


	4. Arc I: Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer : Naruto & Co. is not mine. Though I hope it is… Ah, wishful thinking!

* * *

**Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension-Hopping!**

**Arc I: Chapter Three**

_Through the Window_

* * *

Brains shouldn't work overtime. Why? Because when brains work overtime, it uses a lot of brain cells and makes one's head ache.

Just like how Naruto's head was aching now.

"Ugh, stop staring bastard. You're making my head hurt." Naruto clutched his head, effectively breaking Sasuke's suspicious stare.

"Then answer me idiot."

"I don't know!" He suddenly glared at the other boy. "I should be the one asking! You're the one talking to _Hinata_ about your _sensei_! You obviously know more about this place!"

"_Me_?" Sasuke took a menacing step forward. "I don't even know this damn place." Another step. "These clothes." And another.

Naruto didn't break the glare but he took a step backwards.

"I'll tell you what I know okay? And you'll tell me what you know." Naruto stated after staring at inky black eyes in confusion and letting out a huge sigh. He could have sworn he just saw Sasuke's Sharingan but it could have also been his imagination. "Konoha is at war wi-"

"I _know _that." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto glared at retaliation but continued. "Just listen to me! We wouldn't find out anything if you keep interrupting me!" He glared a little more before sighing again and covering his eyes with the back of his hand. He would have explained further if his enhanced hearing didn't pick up the sound of hurried footsteps. His eyes met Sasuke's in alarm but his expression quickly turned into uncertainty when he saw the other boy glaring. He would not have been surprised with the glare but he didn't expect the wariness and unrecognizing look that accompanied it.

It was almost like the person before him was a completely different Sasuke.

Just like the Sasuke _before_ when he was with Hinata.

Well, what the fuck?

* * *

"This is insane!" Kiba exclaimed as he threw a piece of paper in the air, glaring at the plant before him. Apparently, his paper contained the plants behind their school building and it was rumored that a lot of those plants were unknown to humankind! … Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a little but still! He glared harder.

"What's wrong, mutt? Flower's bigger than you?" An amused voice muttered behind him. Kiba whirled around to see the smirking face of his classmate, Sai.

"Piss off fucker. I bet you don't even know the name of this flower," he sneered at the other boy, "you don't, do you?"

"Peony. _Paeonia officinalis_."

"What?" He asked, staring blankly.

"The flower's name, idiot." Sai once again smirked at him but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"OH REALLY?! Thanks fucker!" He was too busy scribbling the name of the plant. Who knew that the dick-obsessed boy would be of help? Certainly not him. He snickered when he caught the tight smile on the other's face. Oh he was so devious!

Kiba grinned to himself before proceeding to look around searching for Hinata. He frowned when he didn't see the girl anywhere. If he remembered correctly, she went back to the building with the Uchiha bastard but why wasn't she here yet…?

"That bastard…" He turned around so quickly when he heard the faint shout of Hinata near the building. If the Uchiha did anything…

"OH MY GOD!!" Sakura, another classmate of his, yelled. He would have ignored the yell, dismissing it as one of the SISSY Fan Club Quirks (1), if he hadn't saw the girl pointing to something at the building. He turned to look and almost immediately, his eyes widened and fear enveloped his expression.

There, on the window sill of their classroom was a blonde-haired student barely hanging on to the outstretched arm of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shi – "

"Cursing doesn't improve our situation idiot." Sasuke grunted while trying to pull the other student up and back inside the room. The idiot was currently in danger of falling from the third floor of a school building and he was the one keeping the blonde moron alive. He heard a yell from a distance but he ignored it to concentrate. Though he knew he was partly the cause of their position now, he didn't know why he was trying so hard. If only the idiot didn't step on that blasted piece paper and slip unceremoniously out the window when he tried to push him then they wouldn't be in this accident.

"Aaaah! Hold me properly Sasuke! I'm slipping!!"

"Then don't wiggle too much! Do you think nothing would happen to me if you fall?! Stop moving around, dammit!" He maneuvered their position so that both of his hands can hold the blonde with half of his body out the window and his left foot hooked on one of the chairs. If only the moron didn't try to invade his personal space then he won't probably feel the need to push the other back. He didn't even know the other student and he dared to approach him! If only the person on the hall peeked on the commotion in their classroom then the idiot won't invade his personal space. If only…

His thoughts trailed off when he heard the blonde muttering about _chara_…? He was about to ask the dangling student when he felt a warm tingling sensation on his hand. He frowned when he his mind suddenly blanked out.

What in the world…?

* * *

Naruto was currently feeling like an idiot. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting to use his chakra and sticking his feet firmly on the concrete wall. He let the chakra temporarily envelop his whole body before gathering it at his feet. As he was about to firmly plant his feet on the wall, he felt Sasuke jerk and the grip on his hands suddenly loosening. The sudden motion tipped the balance he gained and again he was dangling helplessly. And just like adding insult to injury, Sasuke's hold on him slackened.

Oh he was so doomed to die (2)…

"Use your chakra you idiot!"

His head snapped up and saw the raven's irritated expression. There's was recognition in those eyes _again_. He also felt the pressure on his hands tighten once again but he was pretty sure it was too late.

And it was.

For now he was falling while staring at the incredulous shock on Sasuke's expression and hearing yells of shock and fear. He grinned despite the circumstances. It was rather funny.

He closed his eyes and felt his surroundings. He sensed the ground coming closer so he maneuvered his position in the air to change his momentum and break his fall. He's a damn good shinobi, he wouldn't die on some fall. He landed successfully on his hands and feet. He grinned and opened his eyes only to have it close again and his grin be replaced with a frown. He rubbed the place beneath him before reopening his eyes and staring.

He fell _outside_ the building right? Where the ground was supposed to be rocky and grassy, not cold or smooth? Where there should be trees or students – previously screaming – around, not chairs or tables? Where it was supposed to be an _open _field, therefore, definitely not _enclosed_??

If he did…

Why then did he suddenly land on a _room_ with _marbled floors_ and _expensive-looking furniture_?! (3)

* * *

**(1) Sasuke Is So Sexy Fan Club. It's normally SISS for members but you know Kiba.**

**(2) He wouldn't die from a short fall (though the third floor is pretty high). He's a shinobi and a pretty good one too. That's just his thought at the moment.**

**(3) I'm not sure if Naruto knows what a marbled floor is but if he doesn't let's just pretend that he does. –grin–**

**Woooh! So that's the end of Arc I! I know I said 5 or more chapters per chapter but I thought that this would be a nice opportunity to end Arc I. So hmm, that's that.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed (and will review ;D) on this story. You all made (and will make) my day. Thanks so much. Please continue on reviewing.**


	5. Interlude I

Author's Notes: Very few reviews last chapter. It's sad. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Can't own them.

* * *

**Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension-Hopping!**

**Interlude I**

_High School Drama_

* * *

"OH MY GOD! He's falling!" Sakura screamed, feeling her insides freeze.

_She didn't know the boy_—_ he was smiling like an idiot._

She watched horrified as the blond boy began to fall in a slow motion.

_Careless. Clumsy. Definitely idiotic._

She opened her mouth to scream again, but no sound came out.

_Promise me._

She was only vaguely aware of the people around her.

_Go? When are you going to come back?_

Her feet began moving on its own, her hands reaching for the falling student.

_He's here._

She stopped when she reached the place where the boy should have fallen.

_Welcome home._

"Naruto!!"

_Welcome home, Naruto._

Sakura blinked a few times. She frowned when she noticed she was quite far from the plant she was studying.

What happened?

She stared at her classmates. They looked confused too. Even Iruka-sensei looks confused.

"All right… class. We're going back now, finished or not." Iruka's slightly unsure but firm voice broke the confused trance everyone was subjected to; loud protests rewarded their sensei's announcement.

"BUT IRUKA-SENSE—" Kiba's loud voice was grating on her nerves.

"Shut up, Kiba! Your voice is annoying. Quit whining and just follow sensei's orders." She snapped at her classmate. He, in turn, glared at her.

"What?! I'm not whining!" The boy turned to walk away while muttering, "PMS probably."

"WHAT?! Come here you stupid mutt!" She chased the dog-lover. He was so going to die.

But…

As she chased the boy, she couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something. There was a feeling of something nagging at the back of her mind. Something. Or someone.

_Welcome home._

Home?

Who came home?

* * *

There. I hope it tied any loose ends left last chapter.

A little too dramatic for my tastes but, well, I honestly think it's quite good. And short.

But do you think it's good?


	6. Arc II: Chapter One

Author's Notes: None as of the moment. Just... Review?

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters used are not mine.

**

* * *

  
**

**Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension-Hopping!**

**Arc II: Chapter One**

_Behind the Door_

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto was not the type of person that liked surprises. He was more inclined to be the one giving people surprises. He was Konoha's Number One Prankster, after all. So imagine his surprise when after falling outside a school building, he ended up on this room.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto muttered to himself, surveying the room. It was the kind of room especially made for someone wealthy or has a high status. Everything was elaborately made, from the walls down to the furniture. "Where the hell am I?" He stood up and only then did he notice his clothes. He stared in shock at his garments.

See why he doesn't like surprises?

"This is all Tsunade-baachan's fault," he tugged at his high-collared long-sleeved shirt, "performing a completely faulty jutsu and didn't even tell me what. And this shirt is too tight for my taste." He opened a few buttons and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

Feeling satisfied at the moment, Naruto walked towards the mirror near the large window to observe himself. Still the same, he thought. Except now he looked more... Dignified? Elegant? He shook his head to dismiss the idea.

But wait a minute...

His lips were shimmering! And his eyes looked more pronounced! He stared at himself, horrified. He was wearing make-up which should only be for girls! He was about to wipe it using his own shirt when someone knocked. Naruto turned around so fast that he felt slightly dizzy then groaned. Was he so preoccupied that he hadn't heard the footsteps?

"Uzumaki-sama?" The voice was slightly muffled by the door but he was still able to recognize it. It certainly sounded like a girl, he just can't guess who.

"Uh, yes?"

"Uzumaki-sama has Political Studies in thirty minutes. Umino-sensei has requested that Uzumaki-sama should be there five minutes before the meeting time. That is all, Uzumaki-sama."

"A-ah. I-I'll be there." Naruto stared at the door. Uzumaki-sama? Strange, he had never experienced being called like that before. Feels weird though, he thought.

He walked towards the door, preparing to leave. He wondered what was his role for this world. He was, apparently, a student a while ago.

"Probably some spoiled brat." Naruto mumbled sarcastically. He held the doorknob and as he was about to open the door, something struck him. Figuratively, of course. He stared at the door incredulously. Staring but not seeing. His mind replayed what the girl had said.

_Uzumaki-sama has Political Studies in thirty minutes. Umino-sensei has requested that Uzumaki-sama should be there five minutes before the meeting time. That is all, Uzumaki-sama. _

Uzumaki-sama...

Umino-sensei...

Umino...

Umino... Iruka?

**

* * *

  
**

A girl sat alone on the swing made on the tree. She was staring on one of the windows at the big house before her.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped at the voice that startled her. She looked behind her and saw a dark-haired boy glaring at her with narrowed eyes. It was very impressive considering the age of the boy.

"Ah-ah-a-i... I wa-was s-si-si-it-ting," she murmured timidly, "ah-a-am... I'm so-sor-sorrr-rry."

The boy snorted and turned his head away from her as if he was going to catch a disease just by looking. "Still learning to speak, freak?" He sneaked a small glance and saw the girl looking at her feet. She was wearing clothes – if it could even be called clothes; they were so tattered and looked like rags – several sizes bigger than her body. Though it was in those state, she looked pretty clean to him. But it doesn't matter. The girl was trespassing.

"Hmph. What are you doing here at my brother's house? Go away! You're not allowed in here." He didn't bother sparing her another glance and just walked away but after walking a few steps, he stopped. "Go now. I won't hesitate calling the guard if you're still here when I check later." Then he continued walking. He didn't see the sad smile on the little girl's pretty face.

The girl looked at her friend walking away. "Saa-sau-saaasu-u-su-suke... Sa-Sasuke... Ah-am... I'm si-sti-ill N-nnnaa-narr-aru-ru-ruuuto-o. Pah-pahli-is-plis-ple-ease rem-rember-remem-member." She watched her friend disappear to the house, her smile vanishing from her face.

She looked back at the window.

He wasn't there anymore.

The young man who sometimes appeared in her dreams. The young man whose memories sometimes mingle with her own. She had seen part of it. The hardship, betrayal... The war.

She was him and he was her. One soul residing on two different bodies.

Of course it was impossible. Even she knows that.

So when the time comes, one of them has to go. And...

And she has a feeling that it would not be him...

It would be her.

She walked away.

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto ran through the halls silently. There were so many doors! How would he know where Iruka-sensei would be?! There wasn't any people too! It seemed impossible that the girl a while ago could disappear so fast. _He_ was the _shinobi_, damn it!

He hastily entered one door and knocked something over.

"AH!" That _something _yelped.

Naruto steadied himself, looked at the thing he collided with... And did a double take. "You!"

"Nii-san! Do you always ran into everything? You're so clumsy!"

Naruto blinked at the indignant protest of the boy before him. He felt as if his brain decided to remove itself from his body. "Sa-sa– "

The boy pouted.

His brain renewed its vigor at wanting to be detached.

"It's Sasuke, Naruto-nii-san."

And his brain was gone.

**

* * *

Is that a plot I see?! Amazing! I thought I was incapable. -sobs- I could finally prove that I'm not useless. -grin- Not really! ;p**

**As you can notice, I made a play on girl!Naruto. Hehe.**

**Please review.**


	7. Arc II: Chapter Two

Author's Notes: I've been trying really hard to keep them IC so pardon if they're a bit OOC. :o Though the other's are purposely OOC for plot's sake. Heehee.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters used are not mine._  
Flashback  
_But words that are italicized are purely for _emphasis_

**

* * *

**

**Time Traveling? I Prefer Dimension-Hopping!**

**Arc II: Chapter Two**

_In The Hallway_

**

* * *

**

Sasuke pouted at his older brother. Naruto was always clumsy and idiotic at times. Now and then, even when his brother was six years older than him, he could almost swear that he should be the one born earlier. He even acted maturely to make up for his brother's childishness. Naruto was almost always so annoying but–

He sniffed haughtily at his gawking sibling. "You're an idiot Nii-san."

–He would never trade his brother for the world.

"Sasuke! Wha-Wher-Why? HOW?" Naruto spluttered. Surprised and unbelieving eyes stared at him.

His own eyes narrowed. What was his brother playing at?

"What are you doing Nii-san? You seem so shocked at seeing me."

"I-I uh, just missed you. Yeah. That's right. I missed you. So much." He stared at his brother and then suddenly he was enveloped in an awkward hug. Naruto began patting his head.

"Let me go!" He struggled in the embrace; his face was red. Naruto let him go and stood up.

"I'm, ah, looking for Iruka-sensei. I think he's missing." His brother stared at him for a while before looking away.

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes, "He's still at the same room." He gave his brother a measuring glance. "The one beside yours."

He watched as his brother's expression morphed into a dumbfounded one.

"Beside mine?"

"Yes," he sighed exasperatedly. Normal nine-year olds don't experience stress as much as he does.

Sasuke stared at his older brother as Naruto began to enter the hallway for the master rooms almost mechanically.

He was a smart boy, he could figure out things easily enough but he didn't consider the reason why Naruto asked these question. If he did, he would've realized that there's something wrong. Something terribly wrong.

But he didn't.

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked back through the hallway in a daze. His face had adopted a contemplative expression; his brows furrowed, eyes blank and glazed, and mouth set in line.

How did Sasuke became a kid in this jutsu world... dimension... whatever?

"Naruto-san."

He snapped out of his reverie and jerked when he caught sight of who called him. He felt his mouth dry up. That was not...

"I-Iruka-sensei?"

"I was expecting you here _fifteen _minutes ago. Where have you been?"

Naruto stared at the man who looked disturbingly like Iruka. This man doesn't have the scar across his face. His expression was cold and uncaring and there was a sneer-like quality in his voice. This was definitely not Iruka.

"Iru - "

"I am asking you something, _Naruto_. Answer me." Now this was really sneered.

"I met up with... Sasuke... I'm sorry I'm... late?" He muttered lowly and slowly. He was seriously considering genjutsu as the reason for this man's, Iruka's, behavior. Though as far as his senses are concerned, there's nothing suspicious. Baffling, indeed.

Naruto blinked. Baffling? Indeed? Since when did he use these complicated wordings?

"This has never happened before. Make sure to never let it happen again."

"Of course." Wait. Waaaaait. What's happening to his verbiage? Verbiage?

"Be sure. Come on. He have a lot to discuss." Iruka gestured for him to follow into the room.

A room filled with maps and shelves of books! Oh god.

**

* * *

**

By the time Naruto was dismissed from the lecture by Iruka, his head was spinning from all those names and dates. At least now he knew who he was. Son of the fourth Governor, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Naruto.

Well, he didn't know who Minato was but he seemed like a great guy. But what was really bothering him at the moment was the fact that he was pretty sure he fell asleep in the middle of the lecture. Yet, to his surprise, Iruka-sensei never mentioned anything about it.

"_Ugh." Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned discreetly._

"_Naruto-san?"_

"_Ah, yes?" He looked at Iruka like he was seeing him for the first time. Damn, he was caught dozing!_

"_You did well today."_

_Naruto stared at his teacher. Is that... a smile?_

And another strange matter was that when he was dismissed, there was pride in his sensei's previously blank eyes. It was disturbing. Suspicious.

"Yo, Naruto." He was pulled from his musings. By...

Holy shit.

"Ka-Kakashi? Kakashi-sensei?"

"What are you babbling about?" Kakashi eyed him with two eyes. TWO SAME EYES. Kakashi had two same eyes! And... And... He has no mask!

He stared at his former sensei with jaws on the floor and eyes about to pop out from their sockets. Kakashi was quite handsome. Yeah... So that's why Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-san stared at him with hearts in their eyes. That'd be the only explanation. Come to think of it, this was the first time he'd seen Kakashi without his mask. But that's not right. He's like–

"Naruto."

"Eh?" He blinked at Kakashi.

"You called me sensei." Did he? ...Oh he did.

"Yeah why...?" Kakashi gave him calculating look. He looked like he was deciding to say something or not. "What–"

Saying something won.

"I'm your guardian."

Naruto's heart plummeted to his stomach and his entire body froze in the middle of the hallway.

Oh really.

Guardian?

_Guardian?_

**

* * *

**

**Yeah. Kakashi also doesn't have the scar on his face. Iruka too. They're both scarless. Heh. Anyway... A year has passed! Hallelujah , if it weren't for** 1412 karasu**, I wouldn't have remembered this. HAHA. Sorry about that. Chapter 3 is halfway done. Let's see if I'll be able to publish it within the next month. Hee.  
**


End file.
